Combat! Mission Short: The School
by Wondering Amber
Summary: The mission called for Lt. Hanley and Sgt Saunders to lead a squad of men from King Company to join up with Lt. Harper and a squad from Love Company to remove a squad of German Soldiers from an old School needed by Battalion. Though the mission is successful the trip back to 2nd Platoon for King Company doesn't go by the book.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little something that came to mind, I call it a "Combat Mission Short", it's something new I wanted to try so feedback would be appreciated. The story line belongs to me but I am borrowing the characters of Lt. Hanley, Sgt. Saunders and various other members of King Company from the TV series "Combat!"…No Copyright is intended and no money is being made from this writing. Hope you enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Kirby sat beside Saunders cot in Medical trying to figure out a way to tell him that Hanley and Brockmeyer were still missing. He, Caje and McCall had brought the Sergeant in five days ago after he had been wounded while on a mission to flush out a group of German soldiers at an old abandoned school. A squad of men from King company led by Lt. Hanley and a squad from Love Company led by Lt. Harper were given orders to clear the school out so that Battalion could set up an OC at that location.

 _Saunders: "Alright men fall in."_

 _As he wait for the men to gather around Saunders made a mental list of who would go on the mission to check out the school. The assignment would only require twelve men counting himself and the LT as they would be meeting up with a squad from Love Company. Once he had the men's attention Saunders gave a brief explanation of what they were going to be doing._

 _"The Captain received information that the German's have taken over an abandoned school house to the north of us about sixteen miles." Saunders began. "We're going to check it out, the Lieutenant need's ten men to go on this little outing, so when I call your name step forward." Brockmeyer, Caje, Kirby, Little John, Nelson, McCall, Baker, Philips, Carson and Michaels, pack enough ammo and provisions for three days and meet me in front of Lt. Hanley's tent in thirty, the rest of you men fall out."_

 _As Saunders made his way to Hanley's temporary office the LT stepped outside._

 _Are the men about ready Saunders?_

 _"Yes Sir, they're getting extra supplies and should be here in fifteen minutes."_

 _"The Captain thinks the Intel is wrong concerning how many Germans are at the school but Battalion doesn't agree so we have to stay sharp out there. For all we know they could have a whole platoon of soldiers waiting for us."_

 _Can't the Captain get permission to send more men with us?_

 _"He tried Saunders," Hanley said a note of frustration in his voice. "The best he could do was get a squad from Love Company…Battalion won't budge, they insist the Intel is good."_

 _Looking the LT in the eye Saunders asked…What do you say?_

 _"I say we should have more men, but orders are orders and unless the Intel changes the high ups aren't going to change their minds."_

 _Fifteen minutes later the squad had formed up, after Saunders called the group to attention the LT gave the order to move out._

Caje was on night watch, positioned behind a tree several yards from the entrance of 2nd Platoons camp when he heard movement in the grass several feet from where he was hiding. Catching sight of two figures, one tall supporting a shorter figure, they were moving slowly as they made their way in Caje's direction.

Caje: (speaking quietly but clearly, weapon raised) "Stop right there, identify yourself…at first there was no response ." "Identify yourself…"Caje called again.

Hanley glanced over at his companion. "We made it back Private"…at those words Brockmeyer closed his eyes, felt his knees start to buckle then nothing. Hanley caught the man before he could hit the ground picked him up and continued toward the camp carrying the now unconscious man in his arms. When he heard Caje's accented voice he spoke.

"Caje…it's Hanley, I have Brockmeyer with me, he's injured…"

Caje reacted instantly when he heard the LT's voice but still cautious he spoke again. "Take a few steps closer, Sir."

As Hanley moved into the moonlight Caje could see it was indeed the LT…turning to his right, he called out. "Rollins, take my position." Caje moved toward the LT. "Sir, I can get a stretcher...

"Medical isn't that far…I can hold him til we get there."

"Alright Sir, we'll take it slow if you need to stop let me know."

Nodding Hanley took a breath and the two men moved toward camp. As Caje walked beside Hanley he kept thinking {They made it back…they made it back}

It had been five days since Caje, Kirby and McCall had brought a wounded Saunders back on Hanley's orders. The LT and Brockmeyer had stayed behind to watch the back trail, McCall and Kirby carried Saunders on a litter while Caje scouted ahead keeping an eye out for Germans. Took them a day to get back to King company, Saunders was taken immediately to surgery to remove two bullets, he made it through the operation but for the past 4 days a fever had kept him company.

How's Saunders, Caje?

"He made it through surgery, he's had a fever but Rollins told me it broke a short time ago so he should be alright…Kirby has been sitting with him…Serge woke up several times during the past few days asking about you and Brockmeyer, Kirby wasn't sure what to tell him…we weren't sure you two were coming back and Kirby didn't want to be the one to tell Saunders."

"We had a little more trouble than anticipated." (He adjusted Brockmeyer, cradling the unconscious man closer to his chest) Glancing down at the man in his arms he sighed. "I'm sorry he got shot but I'm sure glad he was with me." Seeing the curious look on the Cajun's face he said. "I'll explain later once we get Brockmeyer taken care of."

Caje quickly placed a hand under the LT's elbow when the man stumbled but the LT maintained his hold on the injured man. Now that there was more light, he could see that Hanley was pale, blood was trickling from a small cut over his left eye. Are you alright Lt?

"I'm a little worse for wear but I'll be alright once I get Brockmeyer tended too and can look in on Saunders." Is Captain Jampel on site?

"Yes Sir, I'll take you to him once we finish up at Medical." "Kirby will be glad to see you, he's had his hands full trying to keep the Serge down." "When you two hadn't made it back Sgt. Saunders was trying to dress and head out to find you, Doc stopped him, figures he wasn't thinking straight because of the fever, threatened to tie Serge down if he didn't stay put."

Hanley smiled at the imagery.

At that moment Brockmeyer let out a low groan, looking down Hanley could see the man was still unconscious just restless. "Easy Soldier, it's alright, you'll be alright." Hanley adjusted the man's weight in his arms and continued toward the Med. Tent.


	2. Chapter 2

"LT we're here." Caje said as he pulled the tent flap back so that Hanley could take Brockmeyer through.

Caje steered Hanley to the nearest exam table working together they soon had the unconscious man settled, as the weight was removed from his arms Lt. Hanley staggered backwards. Caje grabbed him by the arm to help steady him. "I'm alright Caje." Hanley said as he moved to an empty cot and sat down. "Just a little tired." He said as he leaned forward, pressing his right hand against his left side, rubbing at the weeks worth of stubble on his chin with the other.

"Sir, I'll go let the Doctor know we have a man in need of his services, you sit still for a minute I'll be right back." At Hanley's nod, Caje went to find the Doctor.

When Caje disappeared from view Hanley stood and moved toward Brockmeyer, examined the unconscious man's features. then checked the temporary bandage he had placed on the man's wounded side, the bleeding had stopped and for that Hanley was grateful as the PVT had lost enough blood during the trip back. Brockmeyer was pale and dark circles shadowed his eyes, placing a trembling hand on the PVT's forehead Hanley spoke.

"You did good Soldier and the Doc will have you on your feet in no time."

Feeling all of his 39 years, Lt. Hanley walked back to the cot and slowly sat down. It had been a long week, as he sat waiting for Caje to bring the Doctor he thought about the mission.

 _They had been outnumbered by the Germans at the school and as a result, two men from Love Company were killed and Baker and Phillips from King Company had been injured but the mission had been successful. Lieutenant Harper was the ranking officer staying with the rest of his squad to set up a temporary Command Post at the school until Battalion moved in. Lt. Hanley had left Little John, Billy Nelson, Carson and Michaels to help with the wounded, while he led the rest of his men back to 2_ _nd_ _Platoons camp._

 _They ran into a group of German Soldiers five miles south of the school, Hanley saw Saunders go down but was engaged in a hand to hand battle with a soldier who had tried to sneak up on him. He caught a glimpse of Caje moving in to check the Sergeant, then his attention was taken by the German he was fighting when the sun glinted off a steel blade. Quickly disarming the soldier, Hanley thrust the knife into the man's chest taking a moment to make sure the solder was dead, he then made his way over to where Caje was working on Saunders._

 _Kneeling beside the scout, Hanley watched as Caje finished bandaging a wound in the man's side. "How is he?"_

 _"He's out for the count Sir." Caje said, "Bullitt caught him high in the shoulder and low on his side, the bleeding is under control for now but the lead is still in there._

 _Looking around Hanley checked his other men, Kirby, McCall and Brockmeyer were checking bodies scanning the area around them as they moved. Seeing no other threats Hanley called the men over._

 _"Alright men, we're going to build a litter for Saunders." Hanley began. "Kirby, McCall see if you can find some strong branches on those trees to make it." As the two men moved to find the framing, Hanley turned to Brockmeyer and Caje telling them to strip the jackets off the bodies to act as canvas to carry the Sergeant on. Hanley kept watch and once the litter was ready and Saunders had been placed on it Hanley spoke to the men._

 _"Alright, Brockmeyer, McCall you take the litter, we'll switch off as we go, Caje you scout ahead but stay within a few miles of us at all times, Kirby you have flank stay within visual range, I'll take point. Once every one was in place Hanley gave the order to move out._

 _An hour later Caje stepped in beside the LT._

 _"It look's clear ahead Sir." Caje reported._

 _"Good, did you see a good stopping point while you were scouting?_

 _"There's a small clearing about a mile ahead, it's well hidden among the trees." Caje answered._

 _"Sounds good." Hanley said as he looked toward Brockmeyer and MCCall. "Will be stopping for a short break up ahead continue following Caje, I need to check with Kirby._

 _"Yes, Sir." Both men replied as they moved in behind the Scout._

 _Hanley made his way toward Kirby and as he approached the B.A.R Man, noticed the tense set of his shoulders, keeping a few feet between them he called out softly._

 _Kirby, what is it? He asked._

 _"I don't know Sir." Kirby answered voice low. "Somethings got the hair on my neck standing up."_

 _Have you seen any movement? Hanley asked stepping to the man's side, sharp eyes scanning the back trail, moving from tree to tree, running over the high brush, finally the greens eyes focused on Kirby's profile. The man was tight as a bow, eyes locked on an area they had passed not long ago. "We're going to take a break up ahead, Kirby why don't you take point til we get there and I'll watch our back trail."_

 _Kirby glanced over at the LT holding his gaze for a moment, then with a nod moved toward the other men._

 _After Kirby left, Lt. Hanley stood for a moment looking in the direction they had come, {could someone be on their trail he thought}, if so it could only be the Germans. With a frown he turned and made his way toward his men maintaining visual as he moved._

 _Once the men stopped to break, Caje and Hanley checked on Saunders who had yet to come to, the wounds had bled a little and other than a wince or two while Hanley pressed down to stop the bleeding Sgt. Saunders remained still. When the wounds were clean and redressed Hanley brought the men in for a huddle, McCall keeping watch as the LT spoke._

 _"Caje, I want you to keep moving and get Saunders back to King Company…McCall, Kirby you'll carry the litter." Hanley said. "Brockmeyer, you'll be staying with me to keep watch on the back trail." Taking out a map Hanley indicated their current position. "2_ _nd_ _Platoon is camped here, that's about seven miles from where we are you know the trail men, stay close to the tree lines and move as quickly as you can._

 _"There's only two of you LT." Caje began..._

 _"Caje, there may be no one behind us but if there is I don't intend to let them try an ambush." Hanley said. "If we run into any of our German friends, Brockmeyer and I will employ a little misdirection to keep them from following your trail, so it may take longer for us to reach camp. Your orders are to keep moving toward camp and get Saunders to a Medic ASAP."_

 _"Yes Sir." Caje responded._

 _Turning to McCall and Kirby, "Alright you heard the LT, let's move out." As the two men lift the litter the scout turned back to Hanley and Brockmeyer. "You two be careful, I don't wanna have to tell Saunders you didn't make it back."_

 _"We'll see you at camp, now get moving." Hanley said._

 _With one more glance at Hanley and Brockmeyer (who now stood beside the LT) Caje led his group out._


	3. Chapter 3

_"It will take most of the day for them to get back to camp." Hanley commented_

 _"Why are we really staying back Sir? Brockmeyer asked glancing at the LT._

 _"When I went to let Kirby know we were taking a break he was all tense, staring at the back trail, said he felt uneasy I trust his instincts, especially since I was getting the same feeling so I would rather be sure there isn't anything to worry about." He responded._

 _"You think there are Germans still in the area? Brockmeyer asked scanning their current location._

 _"I don't know." Hanley said tiredly, "We took out several German patrols before clearing the school, we might have missed a few and who knows what direction they headed in." Hanley added. "For the moment let's find some cover so that we can check our supplies, I don't like being out in the open like this."_

 _Lt. Hanley and Brockmeyer walked several yards in the direction Caje had led the rest of the squad, scanning the trees, bushes and underbrush they finally came across a small alcove between a couple of damaged trees where the bushes were so thick the two men would be hidden from view. Sitting Indian style both men started rummaging through their packs, while keeping an eye on the back trail. After they had removed the contents they counted each item, checking to make sure nothing was damaged._

 _"Between the two of us, we have seven grenades, six full magazines for the rifles and four full mags for the pistols, five ration kits, two full canteens, two bayonets." Hanley shook his head. How are you on medical supplies?_

 _"Four packs of sulfa, two bandages and half a bottle of antiseptic." Brockmeyer responded._

 _"I have about the same." Hanley had instructed the men to remove any medical kits from the bodies of the German's earlier telling Caje to hold onto them in case they were needed for Saunders. Each man also had one blanket, shaving kit, two extra tee shirts and a few miscellaneous items._

 _When Brockmeyer had his pack secure the LT motioned him to move beside him, then he lay a map on the ground pointing at the location of the school, Hanley reviewed they're movements._

 _"We ran into the first German patrol about three miles from the School, here," following the line on the map he traced their path, "the next patrol hit us about here, three miles further." Glancing over at Brockmeyer._

 _"Saunders got hit about here, add another mile." Brockmeyer said pointing to the spot on the map._

 _"We know the path has been clear from that point to our current location." Hanley said. "So, if there are any German's they'll be coming from the Northwest._

 _An hour later the LT was ready to move out but as he started to stand up caught movement as he peered through the bushes. Crouching back down he motioned for Brockmeyer to stay down and pointed toward their back trail, in silence they watched as two German soldiers stepped into the clearing._

 _The German soldiers moved quietly as they checked the ground for prints, peering at trees and undergrowth trying to locate the Americans they had been tracking. They each carried a rifle and pack but there was no evidence of a radio, which could mean that their friends weren't far behind. Getting Brockmeyers attention Hanley motioned that they needed to take the soldiers out quietly if they intended to move on. The two men placed their rifles on the ground and pulled their knives from the sheaths, waiting as still as statues while the Germans checked the area and when they moved a few feet from where the Americans were hiding, Hanley and Brockmeyer, working in sync, jumped the two soldiers placing hands over the mouths of the enemy, knives thrusting deep and when the bodies became limp, hurriedly moved them into the underbrush, pulling the knives free they wiped them off on the dead men's uniforms._

 _"Let's check the packs and see if we can use anything, but let's make it quick," Hanley said quietly._

 _Brockmeyer went through the packs reading the German lettering on some of the items, he grabbed the med kits, food and other usable items. While Brockmeyer checked the packs, Hanley went through the clothing finding a small map in each man's pocket, grabbed the knives the soldiers had been carrying and the canteens plus ammo belts, leaving the rifles with the bodies he dragged them further into the underbrush then knelt beside the PVT._

 _"Anything useful?_

 _"No radio." He responded glancing at the LT. "We'll have extra food and med kits if we need them."_

 _Hanley passed him one of the knives, half the ammo and the maps. "Can you tell what these are for?_

 _Brockmeyer took a quick look before answering, the school was on the map a trail had been marked by black X's. "Sir, I think they were using them to track us." He said, "See here's where we turned south toward our camp."_

 _"We took care of those two, but more may be coming." Hanley commented, glancing at the PVT. "I don't want to lead them to K Company, let's try brushing the tracks away, we'll make it a little harder for anyone else to follow._

 _Thirty minutes later the two men had erased any signs that they or the two Germans had been there, with a final glance around Hanley nodded at Brockmeyer. "Let's move out PVT."_

Hearing footsteps coming in his direction Hanley opened his eyes and sat up straighter on the cot, watching as Caje approached with a Doctor in tow.

Caje introduced the two men. Captain Martin this is LT. Hanley he brought Pvt. Brockmeyer in.

At the introduction they shook hands and then Doctor Martin started examining the unconscious man.

How long has he been out?

"About twenty minutes" Hanley replied. "He was shot two days ago."

Removing the bandage from the entrance wound the Doctor examined the hole left by the bullet then replaced the bandage and with Caje assisting eased the PVT up so he could check the exit wound, again replacing the bandage. Hanley and Caje stood quietly as the Doctor completed his examination.

Looking up Capt. Martin caught sight of a Corpsmen and motioned for him to come over once the PVT was beside him he gave instructions. "Find Nurse Anders and tell her I need this man prepped for surgery, once you relay that, prepare table two for use."

"Yes Sir." With a sharp salute the Corpsmen left."

"The wound is showing a little infection which is causing an elevation in body temperature." When did the fever start, LT?

"Earlier today, I replaced the bandages every few hours on the way here, trying to keep the wound clean." Hanley remarked.

"Well, LT I'd say you did a good job." Peering at the cut on Hanley's temple, Capt. Martin caught the LT's eyes. Are you alright?


	4. Chapter 4

"I could use a shower." Hanley answered with a tired smile.

Staring at the LT for a moment Doc Martin could make out some bruising on the man's face and though the wound on his temple was not bleeding it would still need tending. "You can use the shower here, its next to the surgical unit, I have some clean scrubs you can change into after and then I want to check you over." Seeing Nurse Anders walking toward him, the doctor took a moment to give her instructions then with the help of the Corpsman she wheeled Brockmeyer away. "I'll get the scrubs." Then he moved off.

Lt. Hanley do you want me to wait while you clean up? Caje asked quietly.

The Scout could see the LT was still a little unsteady and didn't want to leave him to find Capt. Jampel on his own. He also wanted to let Kirby and Saunders know that Hanley and Brockmeyer were back and figured he could do that while the LT was taking his shower.

What about your guard duties? Hanley asked curiously.

"Well Sir, I volunteered to help keep watch but Rollins is technically on guard duty, so I won't be missed." Caje looked away.

At this point Dr. Martin returned with a pair of scrubs and towels handing them off to the LT with an order to see him when Hanley was finished. Then he moved toward the surgical unit to take care of the injured man.

"Sir, I'll go check on Kirby and Saunders while you clean up, when the Doc is finished looking you over I'll take you to Capt. Jampel."

"Ok, Caje tell Saunders that I'll stop in to see him before we leave." Hanley spoke as he started toward the shower area.

"Yes Sir." With a smile Caje took off toward an area designated for recovery patients.

Kirby was telling Saunders again not to worry, that Hanley and Brockmeyer would be back before he knew it and again Saunders was trying to come up with an idea of how to go find them.

"It's been five days Kirby, the longer we wait to start looking for them the harder it will be _to_ find them." Saunders was worried but knew he wasn't in any shape to go looking for his friends and chances our both men had already been written off by the high ups. Both men were resourceful, strong, stubborn, determined…the list went on and on and if they were still alive would do their best to make it back. "If I could just get out of here, we could…"

"Serge, that ain't going to happen." Kirby knew the Doctor wouldn't let Saunders go anywhere at the moment, the man was pale, weak and had just recovered from a fever. "You aren't in any shape to go on a search and rescue mission right now and you know it."

" _Someone should_." Saunders said, his voice rising.

Kirby caught and held the man's eyes. "Yeah, someone should but it isn't going to be you." He said quietly.

With a sigh, Saunders placed a forearm over his eyes and tried to calm down. "I know Kirby, I know, it's just…"

"Frustrating...I agree but all we can do is wait." Kirby said. "You know if it's at all possible both of them will make it back, they're pretty tough."

Caje caught the last part of Kirby's comment as he approached the two men. "You bet they are, so tough in fact that Hanley just showed up with Brockmeyer, who is now being tended by the Doctor and his staff while the LT is cleaning up."

Kirby stared at Caje for a moment seeing the smile on the Cajun's face he released a heavy sigh and grinned back at the Sergeant who had uncovered his eyes at the scouts approach.

"See, you can relax now Serge, they're back." Kirby said.

Saunders looked from Kirby to the Scout, "They made it back." How are they? What's wrong with Brockmeyer? When did they get here?

Caje let out a laugh as he tried to answer Saunders. "Yes, they made it back…Lt. Hanley showed up about twenty minutes ago carrying Brockmeyer."

" _Carrying_ Brockmeyer." Kirby asked in confusion.

"Brockmeyer was injured, a bullet caught him a few days ago...when I first caught sight of them Brockmeyer was on his feet…next thing I know Lt. Hanley is carrying him. LT said that as soon as he told Brock they had made it back the man passed out." Caje explained.

"Is Brockmeyer going to be alright, Caje?" Saunders asked a worried frown on his pale face.

"It was a through and through, Doctor Martin said the LT did a good job keeping the wound clean but there's some infection which is causing a fever. Brockmeyer was heading to surgery when I last saw him." Caje informed the two men.

What about Lt. Hanley? Saunders asked.

"When the Doctor asked if he was alright, Lt. Hanley said he could use a shower so Dr. Martin gave him a set of scrubs and told Hanley to stay put after cleaning up until he could check him over." Caje thought back to when the LT first sat down. "I think he hurt his ribs, there's a cut just above his right eyebrow, a few small bruises on his cheek and chin but until the Doc checks him out won't know for sure how he is."

"At least he was on his feet and he did manage to carry Brockmeyer in so he couldn't be hurt too bad." Kirby commented. Seeing Caje and Saunders exchange a look...What?

"Nothing, you're right, if he was still on his feet then it's a good thing." Saunders said with a grin.

Kirby stared at both men for a moment, thinking he was missing something but with a shrug of his shoulders let it pass. "Now that you know they're safe and for the most part sound, maybe you can try and get some sleep, Serge."

"Yeah Serge, why not try to take a nap, the LT said to tell you he would stop by once he finishes up with the Doc, then I'm going to escort him to Captain Jampel."

"Now that I don't have to play nursemaid, I'm gonna go stretch my legs a bit, then I'll be back to check on you Serge, maybe Brockmeyer will be out of surgery so I can look in on him too." Kirby said as he stood up.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on me, Kirby." Saunders said with a tired smile, now that he knew the LT and Brockmeyer were back the sergeant closed his eyes and within minutes he was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's about time." Kirby said softly, motioning for Caje to follow, Kirby moved toward the examination room and once there turned to the Cajun. "Serge hasn't been sleeping very well lately too worried about the LT and Brockmeyer," He began. "Kept trying to come up with a plan to go looking for them."

Caje examined his friends face, noticing the light shadowing under the brown eyes {looks like Serge wasn't the only one not sleeping} "Must have been hard to keep him from trying to go after them, even injured Serge can be pretty stubborn."

"Got that right." Kirby said with a frown. "Trying to keep him down was hard enough but trying not to tell him that Lt. Hanley and Brockmeyer were on their own (glancing at Caje, he knew the scout was aware that no search and rescue had been approved} that was harder."

"You did good Kirby, why don't you go get some sleep? There's no mission at the moment and you look like you could use the rest, I'll check in with the LT, and as soon as I escort him to Capt. Jampel's office I'll come by the sleeping quarters."

"The sleep part sounds good, Caje." Kirby said fighting back a yawn. "Make sure you wake me before visiting hours are over because I want to look in on Brockmeyer and let me know how the LT is too."

"No problem, Kirby, now go, I'll see you later." Caje said as he pushed the man toward the exit.

As Hanley washed off several days of accumulated sweat and dirt he thought of the last 48 hours.

 _They had been in good shape taking out several enemy patrols as they made their way back to base, unfortunately their luck had ran out two days ago when a patrol had tried to ambush them, one of the four Krauts had managed to get a shot off before Hanley could take him down. The bullet had been a through and through hitting Brockmeyer in the left side but the PVT still managed to take out the last two Germans before collapsing._

 _Not knowing if the gunplay would bring more Germans, Hanley had only taken time to apply a quick bandage around the wound before wrapping an arm around the PVT for support and urging him to move as quickly as possible from where they had been attacked. After several miles Hanley came to a halt feeling more of Brockmeyers weight resting on his shoulders and taking a quick glance at the private he could see the man needed to rest. Scanning the area around them he caught sight of several boulders clustered tightly together about twenty feet ahead. When he was standing in front of the cluster he gently eased the wounded man to a sitting position resting him back against the rocks._

 _Telling Brockmeyer, "Stay put, I'll be right back." Hanley moved behind the rocks to see if they could use them as cover while he took care of Brockmeyer, relieved when he found an area wide enough to accommodate both men and with thick short grass covering the ground it would make for a comfortable sleeping mat for the PVT. There would be enough cover to keep anyone from seeing them from the front but Hanley would be able to see out from either side of the boulders. Satisfied the Lieutenant went to retrieve the wounded man._

 _Brockmeyer had closed his eyes when Hanley had moved away, pressing a hand against his side trying to alleviate the pain without much success, he felt wetness on the bandage and figured he was bleeding again. With a tired sigh he tried to relax a little, focusing on the LT's movements as the man walked back and forth behind the boulders. The LT was barely making a sound as he moved but Brockmeyer could make out the man's steps if he concentrated hard enough._

 _"Brockmeyer! Brockmeyer! Hanley called but the man didn't stir, reaching out he tapped the PVT lightly on the cheek and after the third tap received a response._

 _Brockmeyer didn't remember falling asleep blinking slowly he focused on the Lt's features, wondering how long he'd been out._

 _"You've only been out a few minutes and I'll let you sleep a little longer once I have you settled behind these rocks." Can you walk? Hanley asked, watching as the man took a deep breath and held out a hand._

 _"If you can give me a hand up Sir, I'll walk." Brockmeyer wasn't really sure he could but was willing to try if it meant Hanley wouldn't have to carry him._

 _Standing up Hanley pulled the injured man to his feet, tightening his grip when he caught a glimpse of Brockmeyer's face. The man had paled and now stood with eyes closed, head down swaying on his feet, Hanley moved beside him and wrapped a steadying arm around Brockmeyer's waist allowing the man to lean against him until he found his balance. After a few minutes Hanley spoke._

 _Ready to try again? "We only have to walk a few feet, then you can rest for a while." Hanley received an answer when Brockmeyer stepped away, standing on his own._

 _"Lead the way Lt." {I can do this, it's only a few feet, not far at all}_

 _The two men made it behind the boulders without incident, Brockmeyer's body was trembling by the time he was lying on the sleeping mat that the LT had made up for him. Placing a blanket over the injured man's legs, Hanley spoke. "Brockmeyer, I need to check the wound then I'll let you rest for a little while, Ok?"_

 _Hanley opened the PVT's shirt to reveal the hastily placed bandage, frowning at the fresh blood soaking it. "I have to turn you on your side to get a look at your back, try to stay with me." At Brockmeyer's nod Hanley tipped the man up._

 _Gritting his teeth Brockmeyer tried to remain still while Hanley took care of the wound but several times he almost passed out when the man had applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Each time the PVT felt like he was losing the battle to stay conscious Hanley would tell him to hold on for a little longer. Finally the bleeding had stopped and the wound was clean but as the LT went to apply the antiseptic he paused._

 _"This is going to sting, just remember to breathe and try to stay conscious." Examining the pale features of the injured man Hanley caught and held the pain filled eyes. You ready?_

 _With a weak smile Brockmeyer answered. "No, but let's get it over with."_

 _"Ok, bite down on this (as he placed one of the PVT's small leather scabbards between the man's teeth) just in case a patrol is nearby don't want to let any of our German friends know where we are." When he was sure the injured man was ready Hanley applied the antiseptic._

 _Brockmeyer bit down hard trying not to make a sound but it hurt like the devil and he couldn't prevent his body from jerking away as the antiseptic made contact._

 _"Easy now…I know it hurts but you need to stop moving or you'll start bleeding again, take a breath, there you go." Applying sulfa as added protection he replaced the old bandages with fresh ones then eased the man onto his back._

 _By the time Hanley was done, Brockmeyer was shaking, muscles trembling from the act of trying to remain still._

 _"Here, take a sip of water." Placing a hand behind the PVT's neck for support he offered the canteen, waiting as the younger man drank his fill. Then gently eased him back to the ground, patting the injured man's shoulder before settling beside him, back resting against the rocks._

 _"Permission to pass out now Sir." Brockmeyer said with a tired smile on his pale face._

 _"Permission granted PVT." Hanley watched as the injured man's eyes closed and a few moments later the steady rhythm of the man's breathing let the LT know Brockmeyer had indeed fallen asleep._

 _After he had given Brockmeyer permission to pass out Lt. Hanley leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment thinking about the rest of his men and wandering how Saunders was._


	6. Chapter 6

Hanley dressed quickly and made his way back to the exam room taking a seat on the first table he came to, sitting with eyes closed, head bowed the LT almost didn't hear Caje as the scout stepped beside him. Looking up he mustered a tired grin. "How was Saunders?

"Much better once I told him you and Brockmeyer had made it back, fell asleep almost immediately, Kirby took off to get some rest." Caje informed him. Has the Doctor been out yet?

"No, but would you mind going to my quarters and grabbing me some clothes, I would rather not meet the Captain in what I'm wearing." Hanley stated.

"Sure LT." Caje said as he turned to leave. "I'll be back in fifteen."

"Thanks Caje." Hanley said as the Scout took off…few minutes later Dr. Martin stepped out of the Surgery unit removed the cap, gown and gloves he wore and tossed them in the trash before making his way over to the LT.

How's Brockmeyer, Doctor? Hanley asked.

"The wound was a little more irritated than I thought but we gave it a thorough cleaning, stitched the wound on both sides, there should be minimal scarring, we have the PVT on antibiotics to fight the infection and low fever, he lost a lot of blood but his body will replace it once we get some food and fluids in his system. All in all Pvt. Brockmeyer should be back on active duty in a few weeks."

"That's good news Dr. Martin, real good news." Hanley commented. When will he be up for visitors?

Dr. Martin thought for a moment before speaking, "He'll probably sleep through the night due to the pain meds, we'll move him to the recovery room within the hour so if you want to look in on him then, it should be alright."

"Thanks Doctor." Hanley responded.

"Alright LT let's get you checked out." Dr. Martin said as he began his exam.

An hour later Hanley lay on the exam table waiting for Dr. Martin to return with results of the ex-rays of his ribs, as the Doctor approached Hanley slowly eased into a sitting position.

"Well, LT, you're ribs are intact, no cracks or breaks just a little bruised and sore, overall you're in good condition considering how your weeks been. I recommend a good night's sleep after a good warm meal, take it easy on those ribs for the next few days, I'll have the nurse provide you with some ointment that should help with the bruising on your torso and legs." I'll let Capt. Jampel know that you are off duty for the next 48 hours…seeing the LT about ready to protest. "Lt. Hanley your body needs to rest so let it."

Caje had been watching the interchange between Hanley and Dr. Martin with a grin on his face, when he had come back with the LT's clothes the man had been asleep so Caje didn't disturb him. He was relieved to find out the LT's injuries were minor but seeing the stubborn tilt to the man's chin, the scout figured he better step in before the Doctor changed his mind and Hanley ended up staying in medical. "He's right LT, you don't want to spend the next two days here, do you?

Hanley glanced over at Caje then back at Dr. Martin "Alright, Alright, forty-eight hours off duty, got it."

Good, I have to go check on Sgt. Saunders, when you're dressed Pvt. Le May can show you where he's at, Pvt. Brockmeyer will be two beds down from your Sergeant so you can look in on both men before visiting hours are over." Glancing at his watch he looked at the two men, "You have two hours before the night Nurse locks up." Turning the Doctor walked away.

Lt. Hanley, is it alright if I go get Kirby, he wanted to check in on the Serge and Brockmeyer before visiting hours were over."

"Go ahead Caje, I'll get dressed while you're gone and we can visit them together."

"Thanks Lt." Caje said with a grin as he moved quickly to retrieve Kirby.

Smiling to himself as he dressed, he was buttoning his shirt when Nurse Anders came by to give him the ointment Dr. Martin had prescribed and after going over basic instructions the Nurse took her leave. Hanley stood leaning back against the table waiting for Caje and Kirby his mind replaying the past twenty-four hours.

 _Hanley let Brockmeyer rest for two hours before waking him in order to give the injured man water, then he redressed the wound before urging the injured man to his feet. "Come on Private we need to put some more distance behind us."_

 _Have you seen anymore Germans, Sir? Brockmeyer asked as he draped an arm over the LT's shoulder._

 _"Not for a few hours," Hanley answered as he wrapped an arm around the Privates waist. "Think you can stay on your feet for a few miles, Brockmeyer? "There's an area about two miles south that will make a good rest spot, should be fresh water as well."_

 _Brockmeyer wasn't sure but he was determined to try. "I'll do what I can Sir."_

 _"Alright, then let's move." Hanley responded as he grabbed the arm draped on his shoulder in a strong grip, tightening his hold on the injured man's waist._

 _They made it to the spot and Hanley eased Brockmeyer to the ground under a canopy of leaves his back resting against the trunk of a tree, the little spring still ran free and after testing the water, Hanley filled all four canteens. Kneeling in front of the Private, Lt. Hanley caught his gaze, "We'll stay here for a little while, you rest and I'll keep watch."_

 _That's how it went throughout the night and into the early morning, Hanley would find a spot to lay low for a few hours allowing Brockmeyer to rest as he stood guard then they would move on. The light of day found the men nestled in among some dense underbrush, Hanley had cleaned and redressed the wound in Brockmeyer's side an hour earlier, assisted the man in eating a little food and taking in as much water as he could before letting him sleep. The Lieutenant was finishing up his meal when his attention was caught by Brockmeyer mumbling in his sleep, reaching over he placed a hand on the man's forehead._

 _"Damn, I was hoping we could avoid that." Hanley removed a t-shirt from his pack, cutting off a large square he wet it down with water from one of the canteens then bathed the sleeping man's face and neck._

 _"Brockmeyer, Brockmeyer." Hanley called softly._

 _Brockmeyer opened his eyes, staring up at the LT. "What is it Sir."_

 _"You're starting a fever, we have to get moving." He answered as he placed the wet cloth on the man's forehead. "I'll take the packs and rifles,"_

 _"What do you want me to do, if you're going to carry everything?" Brockmeyer asked._

 _"Nothing, you just have to stay on your feet until we get to camp, think you can do that." Hanley responded._

 _"How far is camp, Sir? Brockmeyer asked seriously._

 _"About five miles." Hanley said watching as the man thought about the distance._

 _"I don't know…LT…_

 _Hanley cut him off before he could finish his sentence._ _"I'm going to be right beside you, all you have to do is lean on me and stay on your feet." Hanley told him as he helped him up then wrapping an arm around the injured man's waist they continued to make their way back to camp._

 _Hanley came to a stop feeling more of Brockmeyer's weight resting on his shoulders. "Hey, you still with me, only a few more miles then you can rest."_

 _Brockmeyer straightened up a little more taking some weight off the LT, looking around he thought he could see a light in the distance. "Is that the Camp, LT?"_

 _"Yeah Brockmeyer that's the Camp." Hanley said softly._


	7. Chapter 7

Hanley was brought back to the present as Kirby and Caje stepped up beside him. "Hey LT, you ok? Asked Kirby. "Looked like you were a little out of it for a moment."

Hanley caught the man's gaze. "I'm fine Kirby, Caje tells me you've kept an eye on Saunders while I was gone."

"Yes Sir, it wasn't easy." Kirby said with a frown as he thought about the Sergeant. "Serge is a hard man to keep down."

Hanley chuckled, then clasped Kirby on the shoulder giving him a little squeeze . "I know what you mean and thank you for watching out for him."

"You're Welcome Sir." Kirby said with a smile.

Caje glanced at both men, "Sir, we better go look in on the men before the Nurse kicks us out."

"Lead the way." Hanley said as he followed

When the three men arrived in the recovery unit they found Brockmeyer sleeping, looking a little pale except for the light flush to his face. Kirby stood over the sleeping form taking in the bruising on his arms and torso. "Looks like he was in a fight, what happened? Kirby asked

"We ran into a few patrols and couldn't use our guns," Hanley said quietly.

"So that Karate stuff you all practice really comes in handy." Kirby said with a frown

"Yeah, Kirby that 'Karate Stuff' really comes in handy especially when you can't use conventional weapons." Hanley said with a smile. "He's very good at it, but his knife throwing…never seen anything like it, he saved my life out there."

"What happened Sir?" Caje asked quietly.

"One of the German patrols we encountered almost had us dead to rights, there were three of them at the time we thought there were only two. We engaged the two soldiers and had just taken them down when this big German grabbed me from behind, thought he was going to choke the life out of me."

"The German started yelling, I could only make out a few words here and there but Brockmeyer understood and didn't like what was being said. The German had pressed the barrel of his gun against my side as he stared at Brockmeyer warning him to disarm or he'd kill me."

What happened then? Kirby asked

Brockmeyer and I exchanged a glance...I knew what he was going to do because we've practiced the move on several occasions…I managed to maneuver the gun away from my body and dropped to my knees, I heard the German grunt then he was down. I was getting my breath back when Brockmeyer as calm as you please bent down and removed two throwing knives one from the man's neck the other from his heart, he had moved so fast I didn't even see the second knife."

"Bet the German didn't either, until it was too late." Caje said in admiration.

"What's all the noise in here, how's a man supposed to get any sleep?" Saunders had been awake when Hanley, Kirby and Caje started talking but wanting to hear what had happened pretended to sleep.

"Saunders, it's good to see you." Hanley said with a wide grin. "Didn't know if you were going to be here when I got back or not."

"It's good to see you too LT." Saunders said as he and Hanley clasped wrists. "That was some story you told."

"Wasn't a story Saunders just the facts, you can ask Brockmeyer when he wakes up." Hanley said.

Is he going to be alright? Saunders asked as he examined the sleeping man's face.

"Yeah, Doctor said he'll need to stay here until the fever disappears, and he replaces the blood he lost, but he should be back on duty in a few weeks, he'll need to take it a little easy until the wound heals completely." Hanley informed the Sergeant watching as Brockmeyer shifted in his sleep then settled.

Kirby stepped beside Brockmeyers bed, bending down he placed a hand on the sleeping man's chest, "You get well soon, ya hear." Kirby whispered. "You've got a few things to teach me." Standing up he went to say his good nights to Saunders and Lt. Hanley.

Caje stared down at Brockmeyer before bending down to clasp a shoulder. "Obtenez bien bientot mon ami." He stepped in beside Kirby. "We'll see you in the morning Serge, LT I'll wait for you out front."

After the two men moved away, Hanley drew up a stool and sat next to Saunders, positioning the stool so he could see Brockmeyer as well.

With a grin Hanley began. "Looks like Kirby is going to be joining me and Brockmeyer for some training sessions in the future."

"Brockmeyer is really that fast? Saunders asked.

"Fast and accurate as Hell." Hanley said with a frown. "If he hadn't been…well we neither one would have made it back."

Saunders examined the LT's face. "You look tired Gil, why don't you go get some rest."

"I have to check in with the Captain before turning in, Caje insisted on escorting me." Hanley rubbed a hand over his face, "When I showed up with Brockmeyer…Caje looked like he had seen a ghost."

"Probably thought he had for a moment, it's that Cajun upbringing." Saunders said with a teasing glint in his eyes. "You better go see the Captain for debriefing, Nurse Anders will be here any minute, she's a real stickler to "hours of visitation" and you're too tired to stand up against her tonight."

Hearing footsteps Hanley turned in time to see the Nurse, with a determined look on her face, making her way over to where he sat. "You're probably right, Chip." Hanley said as he quickly stood up. "I'll see you in the morning." As he passed the Nurse he gave her a wide smile, "Have a good evening Nurse Anders."

The LT heard Saunders laughing in the background as he and Caje made a quick exit.

{It was good to be back} Hanley thought.

 **The End**

 **I want to thank the folks who took time to read this "Mission Short" and hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed the writing of it...Til next time...Happy Holidays!...May the New Year Treat You Kind!...From My Home to Yours, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
